The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine combusts air and fuel within cylinders to generate drive torque. Combustion of air and fuel also generates heat and exhaust. Exhaust produced by an engine flows through an exhaust system before being expelled to atmosphere.
Excessive heating may shorten the lifetime of the engine, engine components, and/or other components of a vehicle. As such, vehicles that include an internal combustion engine typically include a radiator that is connected to coolant channels within the engine. Engine coolant circulates through the coolant channels and the radiator. The engine coolant absorbs heat from the engine and carries the heat to the radiator. The radiator transfers heat from the engine coolant to air passing the radiator. The cooled engine coolant exiting the radiator is circulated back to the engine.